The story of the raven stalker
by parkourmaster07
Summary: It was one rainy night that Izaya met him, after the continues abuse Izaya had with his father a young boy saved him one night and fro that day on forward he had admired the boy until eight years, he just observed from afar until he finally made a move and thus the story of the raven stalker started. "My savior, My Life, My Shizuo" AU/ Shizaya / M for later chapters


It all started on one rainy night, the dark clouds covering the whole town as the strong fall down of rain kept the people In Ikebukuro in their houses. Probably cuddling into the blankets and sipping some hot cocoa watching television, most people would do that of course but for a certain raven haired kid that was impossible. Orihara Izaya peeked through the kitchen and gulped as he carried a small tray which had some chips and beer he was serving his father and its guest on the living room. Izaya hated it, especially when his father had his friends, walking carefully he carried the tray with shaking hands and slowly walked when he accidentally tripped and poured the content of the glass In his father's guest. The man stood up immediately and pushed off the raven boy, tremor and fear raked through the boy's body as he crouched and wiped the liquid on the floor. _im dead, I'm going to be punished!  
_ He knew what would happen soon, judging by the growl on his father's throat the man yanked the boy's hair and threw him to the wall. Izaya groaned and clutched his shoulder as he was collided with the wall he was used to the treatment and all he did was whine pitifully as he tried to shake the daze out of his head, it's always been like this his father would beat him up in every chance he could get, when he was drunk or he didn't accomplish a single task this all started since his mother died two years ago. the man blamed it to be his fault and he always vent his frustrations through him as well and not to mention he was also sexually abused by him and today is not an exemption he knew of course what would happen, the punch , the kicks and the tearing of clothes. Bad luck is on his side because his father had two friends of his who of course won't miss the fun. They used him in every way he could imagine, treating him like a rag or a used meat, as the pounding ended he lay still on the floor as the men retreated, he managed to wear the remains of his clothing as he whimpered.  
His father who was getting annoyed at the sounds he was making decided to grab the weak boy and threw him out of the house. Izaya rolled on the ground and crawled to get away from his house, by now he was lying on the cold ground, people passed but ignored him, which made him more upset, everyone is just the same, they are all the same. No one helped him, he was all alone as always and he knew that no one would ever accept him and help him.  
no one  
as he shivered on the cold air hitting his bruised skin accompanied by the soft pattering of rain in the pavement, he closed his eyes, he just have to deal with the pain before returning back to his room but even the thought of climbing the stairs made him weak. He just wanted to stay there and let the ground swallow him alive so that he won't have to suffer every day. The droplets of water continued to fell on his limb body he took a deep breath feeling every single drop of them landing on his small shivering frame but suddenly the droplets stopped which made him blinked, confused on what was happening. he looked up and opened his tired eyes and saw that there was a blue umbrella shedding him.

"hey, you are hurt" a soft concerned and worried voice filled izaya's ears as he slowly tried to blink to make the face in his front become clearer. The blurs and dots faded and izaya found a brunette boy looking down at him with a worried look as he crouches down.

izaya stared at the boy who had honey colour eyes, he can't open his mouth to speak, his lips were swollen and bleeding, his body covered with bruises and he can't even keep his other eye open. But the thought of the boy who picked him up with ease made him happy, at least someone cared. This boy cared for him and didn't hesitate on helping him.  
"did someone bullied you? You look really beaten up" 

the brunette kid said as he started walking carrying Izaya on his back and he was a bit worried of the shallow breathing the raven had. He was just buying ramen across the street when he spotted the raven on the ground and people were just passing, heartless bastards shizuo thought as approached the kid. And now he was carrying the lithe form on his back, upon walking he slowly opened the door with his key, his parents weren't around because they had a family bonding with his little brother and he stayed because he was grounded, for breaking the whole locker in his school. Setting the raven on his bed he went to the bathroom to grab his first aid kit which he always keep with him.  
Izaya looked at the brunette as he slowly treated his wounds and sat on the bed, he helped the other kid to the shower and lend him some fresh clothes.

Izaya stared at the brunette as he wrapped a bandage around his arm and neck, the raven observed him, his golden honey eyes and the touch on his skin, a small smile crept on his face.  
"im going to sleep on my brother's room stay here for a while or you could make a phone call to your parents" he looked at the raven, seeing those red orbs staring at him quite oddly… and creepy. There was adoration in his eyes mixed with other things that Shizuo can't comprehend. He asked the same question but the raven remained silent which made him sigh as he messes his brunette lock a bit irritated. "you won't really talk? Are you mute or something?" he asked but the raven just stared at him again and he shook his head. 

"th..thank you" Izaya said as he started to bite his fingernails and shizuo grimace at it. 

"you are tensed" he murmured and sat next to the raven and crossed his arms. "my brother taught ne something, he said when you are tense, you pinch your nose like this" Shizuo pinched his nose in demonstration and continued talking "then you take deep breaths in your mouth and count one to three" 

Izaya slowly brought his hand on his nose and took three deep breathes and looked at Shizuo. 

"tch! That's really childish of me, did it help you somehow?" 

Izaya just nodded. The brunette stood up and ruffled the raven locks before he walked out of the room "good night" he said and smiled before vanishing. Izaya looked at the door for a long time before sitting up, he needed to go home or he will be beaten up again. He smiled as he looked around the room and swings his feet he sat and looked around the room again and stood up he was about to leave but something caught his eyes and he grabbed something before leaving the house.

That was the best night Izaya had in his entire life as he could say, Its been eight years after his first encounter with his savoir that night, the one person who cared enough to help him out of that hell and later on which he found out that was named Shizuo Heiwajima.  
Izaya stared at the school id he took from the brunette long ago, Shizuo probably is pissed as hell if he found out he lost his id he always keep the thing on his drawer, after finding out the name of the boy, he started to get more curious and interested, day by day he found out new things about the boy, his family, his friends, his favourites 

Shizuo Heiwajima 19 years old. 

had one sibling named Kasuka Heiwajima 

taste preference are like of a child 

preferred dairy products. 

favourite flavour is strawberry 

had some temper tantrums. 

Izaya knew all this and more than this information, he knew everything that is needed to know but it wasn't enough of course, he became obsessed with the boy and though the beatings continued in his house he would just go straight to his room and looked at the school id of Shizuo and smiled to himself as he looked at those honey colored eyes he already felt good, it relieved his sadness and pain. He knew it wasn't healthy but Shizuo became his world, became his escape, he would go to Shizuo's school and looked at the brunette beating up those who was fool enough to fight with him, he was amazed to see such strength, he would follow the boy way back home without being noticed. His heart stopped when he saw the once brunette locks became blond on the final year of middle school and it made Izaya fell more for the now blond, and the year went practically a routine. And it even made more advantage to Izaya on the first day of his high school year, they were on the same class, but he was too embarrassed to even talk to the blond, so he resumed his stalking and observing until the second year and third year, it was then that some girls have noticed and made their way to the blond and it would send jolts of murder electricity through his system, he never felt the urge to kill someone since that day that he broke his pen in half and gritted his teeth as he burned a hole at the back of the bitch's head and that's when he decided to make a move.

"the fuck?" Shizuo hissed as he saw a white note on his locker and picked it up, Shinra his friend perked up immediately and read the contents of the letter and raised a brow. 

"love letter?" 

"I dunno… it only says hello" Shizuo murmured as he checked the letter if there is any other contents except he found a strawberry candy on his locker and a small smile passed through his lips. 

"it seems Shizuo-kun's admirer is kind" 

"hmm.. guess so.. I mean its not really like those other letters that was so damn long and had a lot on letters on it! Its tiring to read" he huffed and opened the wrapper and pops it on his mouth. "its even my favourite brand" he mused and pocketed the letter closing the locker as he turned and bumped a certain someone. Shizuo automatically picked up the books on the ground and handing it to .. he paused as he saw the one he had bumped it was Orihara Izaya, his raven hair sticking out at the impact of their bodies, his glasses tilted sideways and the raven immediately fixed his glasses, red eyes looking at him in.. adoration? He knew that look but can't point a finger on it. Izaya, he knew him since first year but didn't really talked to him actually no one in class talked to him, he was the guy sitting on the farthest corner with no seat mate rarely participate in anything that would make him speak, but his written exams were all flying colours, he also refused joining group activities and preferred to be alone, though even how hard the project he always be the rank one, the girls were crazy for him but they are even being ignored by the raven, most of the student hated him, his nose always stuck on a book and practically the library is his lair. 

"sorry are you alright?" he muttered and the raven just nodded shyly and grabbed the books in his hand as he then walked briskly to avoid the blond, Shizuo and Shinra stared at each other confused. 

"he is tensed around with you" Shinra said as he rubbed his chin. "you know that Orihara-kun never tense in whoever he talked to in the school..i mean .. faced to not 'talk'"  
"they said he's a mute" Shizuo said as he continued to walk sucking on the candy on the corner of his mouth.

"he.. talked to me" Izaya murmured in low voice as he read the book in the library, "he actually… talked to me" he smiled and bit his lips as he continued his recollection. That was the first time Shizuo talked to him directly after he saved him. Also after that day he had completely stopped talking to other people, even to his father, which worked perfectly since his father hated his voice, he didn't talk to anyone since then and only talked to himself of course he knew his sanity isn't normal, he knew something is wrong with him. But who cares, this is his only escape and he didn't really mind. 

"Shizuo Is my everything and he is mine" he murmured and smiled.


End file.
